My Barney VHS and DVD Collection (May 25, 2016, by battybarney2016)
Here is an update (May 25, 2016) with Barney VHS tapes and DVDs that I got recently: Part 1 #The Backyard Show (2005 Version) #Three Wishes (2004 Version) #A Day at the Beach (2002 Version) #Waiting for Santa (German version) #Campfire Sing-Along (Spanish Version, and UK Version) #Barney Goes to School (Arabic version) #Barney in Concert (Arabic version) #Rock with Barney (Greek version) #Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (Thai version) #More Barney Songs (Basha Indonesia Version) Part 2 #Playing It Safe (Time Life Video version) (1992) #Our Earth, Our Home (Time Life Video version) (1992) #Caring Means Sharing (Time Life Video version) (1992) #Be a Friend (Time Life Video version) (1992) #Carnival of Numbers (Time Life Video version) (1992) #The Queen of Make-Believe (Time Life Video Version) (1992) #Barney's Birthday (German Version) #Barney's Best Manners (German version) #Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose (1993) #Barney's Home Sweet Homes (1993) #Love to Read, with Barney (Thai Version) #Let's Pretend with Barney (Arabic Version) #Barney's Alphabet Zoo (Original released in 1994 and final release in 1999) #Barney Live! In New York City (Thai version) #Barney's Imagination Island (Thai version) #Barney's Musical Castle (German Version) Part 3 #Barney Safety (1995) #Barney's Families are Special (1995) #Making New Friends (1995) #Riding in Barney's Car (1995) #Barney Songs (1995) #Barney's Talent Show (1996 version) #Barney's Fun & Games (Thai version) #Once Upon a Time (Thai Version) #Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers Two-Pack (1996) #Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (1996) #Barney's Adventure Bus (Thai Version) #Barney's Colroful World (German Version) #Barney's Colorful World (French Version) Part 4 #Barney's Good Day, Good Night (Thai Version) #It's Time for Counting (Thai version) #Barney in Outer Space (Spanish Version) #Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie (Arabic Version/Brazil Version/And Other Around the World international Version) #Barney's Musical Scrapbook (Dutch Version) #Camp WannaRunnaRound (Thai Version) #Sing & Dance with Barney (Thai Version) #What a World We Share (Thai Version) #Walk Around the Block with Barney (Thai Version) #Let's Play School (Thai Version) #Barney's Halloween Party (Thai Version) #Barney's Night Before Christmas (Thai Version) #Barney's Musical Castle (Hong Kong Version) #More Barney Songs (Thai Version) #Come on Over to Barney's House Thai Version/Brazil Version) #Be My Valentine, Love Barney (Thai Version/Spanish Version) #Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (2000) #Barney's Fun & Games (German Version) #It's Time for Counting (Portuguese Version) Part 5 #Let's Go to the Zoo (2001) #A to Z with Barney Two-Pack (2001) #Barney's Pajama Party (2001) #Super Singing Circus (2000) #Barney's Christmas Star (2002) #Barney's Good, Clean Fun! (1998) #Barney's Oh, Brother...She's My Sister (1998) #Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (2001) #Round and Round We Go (2002) #Barney's Beach Party (2002) #Barney Songs from the Park (2003 version and re-released in 2010) #Barney's Best Manners: Your Invatation to Fun! (2003) #Happy Mad Silly Sad (2003) #Movin' and Groovin' (2004) #Let's Pretend with Barney (2004) #Barney's Colorful World (2004 VHS and DVD) #Ready, Set, Play! (2004 VHS version) #Let's Go to the Farm (2005 VHS and DVD) #Just Imagine (2005 VHS version) #The Land of Make-Believe (2005 DVD and VHS) #Can You Sing That Song? (2005 DVD and VHS) Part 6 #Let's Make Music (2006) #Let's Go to the Firehouse (2007) #Shake Your Dino Tail! (2007) #Dino-Mite Birthday (2007) #Celebrating Around the World (2008) #The Best of Barney (2008) #Once Upon a Dino Tale (2009) #Let's Go on Vacation (2009) #Barney's Jungle Friends (2009) #Top 20 Countdown (2009) #We Love Our Family (2009) #Please and Thank You (2010) #Egg-Cellent Adventures (2010) #Let's Play Outside (2010) #Best Fairy Tales (2010) #Musical Zoo (2011) #Shapes and Colors All Around (2011) #You Can Be Anything (re-released on DVD in 2007) #I Can Do It! (2011) #1-2-3 Learn (2011) #Big World Adventure (2011) #Barney's Big Surprise (German) Part 7 #A Very Merry Christmas (2011) #I Love My Friends (2012) #Clean Up, Clean Up! (2012) #All About Opposites (2012) #Most Loveable Moments (2012) #Let's Go to the Moon (2013) #Play with Barney (2013) #Dance with Barney (2013) #Imagine with Barney (2013) #Perfectly Purple (2013) #Family Fun Pack (2009) #Learning Pack (2010) #Play Date Pack (2011) #Celebrate with Barney (2012) #Story Time with Barney (2014) #Barney Loves You (2013) #3-Movie Pack (2013) #Can You Sing that Song? (Spanish Version) #Can You Sing that Song? (Portuguese Version) Part 8 (Last Part) #The Imagination Collection (2007) #I Love You Gift Set (2008) #Let's Imagine with Barney (Hebrew DVD) #Happy Birthday (Hebrew DVD) #Family is Love (Hebrew DVD) #Hands in the Air (Hebrew DVD) #Aleph Bet (Hebrew DVD) #Eating Right (Hebrew DVD) #Music is Fun (Hebrew DVD) #Numbers (Hebrew DVD) #Colors (Hebrew DVD) #Barney & Friends Classic Collection (Korean DVD) #Happy Birthday, Barney! (2014) #Let's Go to the Zoo (German Version) #Can You Sing that Song? (French Version) Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Delete